Corazon Roto 2
by Marisaki
Summary: por fin saku supo del embarazo de la novia de shaoran!... no necesitan leer la 1 parte
1. Introduccion

Corazon Roto 2

* * *

"Es posible volver a amar, y todo lo aprendi gracias a el, pero ya no esta". Sakura cree estar feliz con su nueva vida, pudo dejar el pasado atras gracias a Shaoran. Ahora en la boda de su mejor amiga, se volvera a encontrar con el, quien le enseño que es posible volver a confiar y sobre todo volver a amar. 

_Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece y tampoco ninguno de sus personajes._

Decidi escribir esta continuacion ya que, pues recibi alguno que otro comentario de la primera parte pidiendome que la continuara, asi que me anime. Espero que les guste.

Antes de comenzar a leer, recordemos algunas cosas que sucedieron en la primera parte de la historia. Aclaro que no es necesario haber leido la primera parte, el fic lo hice a bastante conciencia, sabiendo de que los que no lo leyeron, no se pierdan a traves de los capitulos.

1.- Sakura vivia en Japon y obtuvo una beca para estudiar en Inglaterra, ahi conocio a Tomoyo, Meiling, Eriol y Shaoran.

2.- Ryan fue ex novio de Sakura quien la engaño con su mejor amiga Angela.

3.- En este fic, ninguno tiene poderes.

4.- Sakura realmente quedo traumada al ser engañada, en la mayor parte de la primera parte se la paso llorando y en su caso tuvo varios accidentes (cortarse las venas, saltar de un puente etc.), pero Shaoran le demostro que es posible volver a enamorarse.

5.-Eriol y Tomoyo iniciaron una relacion

6.- Aparece Keiji, amigo de Sakura quien al final se interesa por Meiling

Creo que seria todo, si algo se me pasa, les aseguro que lo aclarare antes de subir los demas capitulos. Espero que disfruten la introduccion y no se olviden en dejar Review!!!

* * *

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 

Introduccion

-Ya te levantaste?- pregunto una voz soñolienta a su lado

-S, lo siento no queria desperarte-un hombre se sento en la cama y comenzo la tarea de ponerse la corbata. La mujer se acerco estando semidesnuda y lo ayudo.

-Listo, asi esta mejor- dijo ella sonriendo

-Gracias- el hombre no le regreso la sonrisa. Se levanto y fue directo al baño

-Vendras esta noche a cenar?

-No puedo, tengo una cena my importante con los clientes del buffet- el hombre alzo la voz para que pudiera oirlo

-Oh, ya veo- la chica se entirstecio. Su pareja parecio darse cuenta por que regreso a la habitacion y se sento a su lado y la tomo por el menton

-Vamos Sakura, no te pongas asi- la miro con sus ojos color miel

-Es que siento que ultimamente nos hemos distanciado

-Tonterias- el hombre se paro y tomo su saco- Deberias ir menos con Jason, te transtorna la mente.

-No lo hace- Sakura se acosto nuevamente

-Como tu digas. Te hablo mas tarde- el hombre tomo su maletin y antes de salir Sakura lo detuvo

-Espera...

-Que...Se me hace tarde- parecia impaciente

Sakura lo miro por un momento mordiendose el labio inferior- te quiero.

-Adios muñeca

Sakura suspiro al escuchar como la puerta de su pequeño apartamento se cerraba. Se sentia sin animos de levantarse y hacer la rutina habitual de un domingo por la manana. Su dia libre. Rodo por la cama dejando su espalda descubierta pensando en la relacion con su novio. Eran felices, llevaban 3 años saliendo juntos, grandiosas cenas, paseos al atardecer, noches llenas de pasion, pero...al dia siguiente siempre era lo mismo. Sakura pasaba a segundo plano y el se marchaba para ir a trabajar. Eso la entristecia mas, por que sentia que ya era tiempo de dar un paso mas. Cada quien tenia su departamento, eran muy independientes, pero ella queria tener a alguien a lado cada vez que despertara, queria a alguien a lado cada vez que se fuera a dormir, queria compartir mas que solo una noche llena de sexo.

Sin poder evitarlo se acordo de su ex novio, el buen Shaoran. Su Shaoran. Hacia cuatro años que no hablaba con el pero no le pesaba. Mas bien queria admitirlo a si misma, ya que despues de todo, el se lo habia buscado...

Despues de terminar la universidad, el gran grupo de amigos se separo. Bueno casi todos. Meiling y Keiji habian iniciado una relacion y tiempo despues se fueron a Hong Kong donde el trabajaba como doctor general. Meiling estaba feliz en una primaria dando clases deportivas . Tomoyo se habia mudado a Paris, donde vivia la mayor parte del tiempo, pero viajaba constantemente ya fuera a Hong Kong, Nueva York o Londres , donde actualmente vivia su todavia novio Eriol desempeñando labor diplomatica representando a su natal Japon. Sakura se fue a Nueva York dejando a Shaoran en Londres.

-Maldito...- susurro Sakura enrollandose en las sabanas nuevamente

Finalmente decidio levantarse. Tenia cosas por hacer. Recogio la habitacion y se dio un baño con agua fria para poder despertar por completo. Tomo un poco de cafe y despues su abrigo para salir a las frias calles de la ciudad. Era un otoño bastante frio, lo que indicaba que el inviero iba a ser aun peor. Decidio caminar hasta el supermercado he hizo la despensa de la semana. Para cuando regreso a su casa, un mensaje en la contestadora la esperaba.

-Hey Sakura soy yo...- era la voz de Tomoyo- solo queria decirte que estare en la ciudad durante la semana. Necesito que me ayudes a escoger mi vestido de novia.

Sakura sonrio para si. Tomoyo y Eriol por fin se casaban despues de seis años de noviazgo.

-... espero que no hagas planes, por que mi dama de honor debe tener muchas cosas que organizar junto con la novia. Marcame cuando puedas. Adios.

-Tomoyo...- susurro Sakura con una sonrisa en la cara

Iba a borrar el mensaje cuano se dio cuenta de que habia otro mensaje esperando. Oprimio un boton para escucharlo.

-Sakura habla Richie...- esta voz sonaba un tanto nerviosa- Tenemos problemas... hoy tendriamos que haber recibido la coleccion pero no llego. Y eso no es lo malo... lo peor es que el jefe se entero y viene en camino. Necesito que estes urgentemente aqui.

Sakura no espero a que el mensaje temrinara, ya que tomo de nuevo su abrio y salio del departamento.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

-Que bueno que llegaste...- un joven caminaba junto a Sakura por el gran vestibulo del museo- el jefe esta realmente molesto. No puedo enfrentarme a el, ya sabes como me pongo...

-Tranquilizate, todo esta bajo control- Sakura dijo con voz decicida mientras llegaban a los elevadores que conducian a pisos inferiores, exclusivos de los empleados.

Las puertas de estos se cerraron y Sakura se pudo ver perfectamente en el reflejo del metal. En si no habia cambiado mucho desde la universidad, solo sus caderas se ensacharon un poco y su pelo lo tenia mas largo.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, ella se encontro con un señor de tez oscura, con rostro molesto y mirandola desaprobatoriamente.

-Me voy por una semana, solo una y esperaba que todo estuviera bajo control.

-Y lo esta señor- Sakura lo miro sin titubear

-No lo creo. Su falta de responsabilidad esta afectando mucho al museo.

-Señor le aseguro que yo no soy la del problema- la chica lo miraba fijamente sin una pisca de miedo, mientras que su asistente, Richie, trataba de esconderse detras de ella- el servicio de paqueteria se atraso con la entrega . Le aseguro que mañana por la mañana estaran todas las piezas.

El hombre la miro de los pies a la cabeza en silencio antes de responderle- eso espero, por que sino, la despido.

-Le aseguro que estaran aqui

-Esta bien,eso me tranquiliza un poco, en un par de semanas sera la ignaguracion de la exhibicion y quiero tener todo listo cuanto antes. Sino la considerara capaz para el trabajo, no la dejaria organizar todo- los ojos de Sakura brillaron con orgullo, no era algo comun que su jefe dijera eso y menos a ella- mantengame infromado- el señor se acerco al elevador y pico el boton

-Si señor- Sakura espero a que su jefe desapareciera tras las puertas para poder suspirar.

-Dios nos salvast el pellejo

-Si, pero ya lo oiste, sino estan nos ponen de patitas en la calle- chica saco de la bolsa de su pantalon un telefono celular

-Que piensas hacer?

-Buenas tardes habla Sakura Kinomoto, coordinaroa del arte del MET+- voces del otro lado de la linea- mucho gusto cariño... bueno hablaba para reclamarte. estoy batsante molesta por que esperaba el dia de ayer un paquete muy importate desde Paris, no te dire que es, pero puedes apostar que eso vale mas que tu salario de 10 años- mas voces del otro lado de la linea- se que no es tu culpa pero quisiera saber donde esta...- mas voces- si logras que el paquete llegue mañana a prima hora te manod unos boletos para la ignaguracion de una nueva exposiocion aqui en el museo, te lo gusta lo ehipcio?- mas voces- divino!!1...- mas voces- ok, me haces el dia... gracias

(Museo Metropolitano de Nueva York)

Y colgo. Sakura miro a Richie sonriendo

-y Bien?- se encontraba ansioso

-Las piezas estan cruzando el altlantico en este momento, llegara al aeropuerto a las cinoc de la mañana.

-De nuevo nos salvaste!

-Por supuesto sino no me llamaria Sakura Kinomoto. Mañana tienes que estar en el aeropuerto cuando aterrice.

-Yo??? por que yo???

-Por que asi nos aseguraremos que llegien a tiempo, vamos quieres eso o llevarle los boletos a la recpecionista que por su voz parece una adorable chica de 60 años.

-El aeropuerto...- dijo inmediatamente. Sakura comenzo a reir y se dirigio de nuevo al ascensor

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

-Eres increible

-Tomoyo basta...- Sakura se sonrojaba mientras su mejor amiga no dejaba de verla.

-Es verdad, sigues igual que en la universidad. Muy bella y no has cambiado en lo mas minimo.

-Tu tampoco has cambiado

-Por el momento no, pero veras como dentor de unos meses estare con un globo... todo por culpa de Eriol -Tomoyo le dio un sorbo a su cafe . Sakura cerro su boca al darse cuent de lo que su amiga le habia confesado

-Quieres decir que...

-No te lo hbaia dicho?- Tomoyo estab mas radiante que nunca. Era verdad. Por algo dicen que las mujeres embarazadas lucen mas bellas, como Sakura no se habia dado cuenta?

-Oh Tomoyo es maravilloso!- la castaña se levanto de su silla para abrazar a sy amiga- por eso decidieron casarse tan repentiamente?

-Eso, ademas de que ya estabamos listos. A Eriol le va muy bien como embajador, esta comenzando a ver frutos de su trabajo.

-A ti tambien no te va nada mal eh. Praga segun lei en un articulo

-Sali en un articulo?- Tomoyo se sonrojo- Oh dios!

-No tienes nada de que avergonzarte, sino al contrario.

-Lo se, es algo muy bueno. Pero todo ha pasado tan rapido ultimamente. Una compañia me contrato para la semana de a moda el año que entra aqui en Nueva York.

-Eso es estupendo!

-Lo se, pero aun no decido si aceptar o no

-Entiendo...-Sakura tomo con ambas manos el cafe mirando a la nada.

-Basta de hablar de mi. Que ha sido de ti amiga?

-Bien, he estado bien.

Tomoyo tomo la mano de su mejor amiga. Sakura se obligo a verle a los ojos tratando de parecer lo mas tranquila posible.

-Sakura... lo extrañas?

-De quien hablas?

-De Shaoran...-dijo con cautela- tu no eres la misma sin el, y el no es el mismo sin ti

-Tomoyo estoy bien, mi vida esta bien y no quiero hablar del asunto- dijo molesta- en verdad, estoy bien...

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

-Alcanzare a Tomoyo en Nueva York- dijo en voz alta viendo el rsotro de su amigo, este seguia sin inmutarse- Quiero darle una romantica sorpresa mientras esta alla.

-Y que tiene eso que ver conmigo?- dijo ya molesto su amigo sentandose en el marco de la ventana

-Vamos no te enojes, solo es un comentario.

-Eriol te conozco perfectamente y se que no lo comentas simplemente, quieres que te acompañe-Shaoran se cruzo de brazos con el ceño fruncido

-Tanto te molesta que te lo pida?- Eriol sonrio mientras se acomodaba mejor en el sofa

-No, quien se molesta?

-Yo no, pero tu comenzaste a levantar tu voz. Asi que algo te molesta. Sueltalo de una vez- Eriol entrecruzo los dedos

-No melestes Eriol.

El chico obedecio por un momento observando atentamente los movimientos d su amigo quien seguia molesto

-Es Aya..- solto finalmente Shaoran quitandose del marco- insiste en que no pasamos el suficiente tiempo juntos y ahora quiere entrear en la compañia.

-Si dices que la amas, cual es el problema?

-Mi trabajo era el unico lugar donde puedo estar en paz, sin que tu me molestes y sin que ella me presione- Shaoran caminaba en circulos

Eriol no respondio

-Di algo- ordeno Shaoran

-Que quieres que te diga?

- Lo de siempre, molestame. Dime que ya se me pasara y que despues no podre despegarme de ella.

-Si presintiera que fuera asi te lo diria- Eriol se levanto y fue por un libro al estante- y sabes que odio mentirte en estas cosas. Por mas que quiera molestarte.

-No se que hacer...- Shaoranse dejo caer en el lugar de Eriol

-Por que no admites que ya no la soportas y que sigues enamorado de Sakura- el albino se acerco a el abriendo el libro

-Por que es mentira

-Yo no diria lo mismo- Eriol saco de una de las paginas del libro una foto y se la entrego a Shaoran. El la tomo con ambas manos y se le quedo mirando mientras suspiraba.


	2. El Reencuentro

Corazon Roto 2

* * *

"Es posible volver a amar, y todo lo aprendi gracias a el, pero ya no esta". Sakura cree estar feliz con su nueva vida, pudo dejar el pasado atras gracias a Shaoran. Ahora en la boda de su mejor amiga, se volvera a encontrar con el, quien le enseño que es posible volver a confiar y sobre todo volver a amar. 

_Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece y tampoco ninguno de sus personajes._

Capitulo 1

"El Encuentro"

-La señorita Kinomoto acaba de llegar- le anuncio su secretaria

-Hazla pasar- un hombre mayor apago su cigarro mientras Sakura ingresaba a su consultorio

-Buenas tardes doc- dijo ella sentandose en un comodo sillon

-Buenas tardes Sakura..- el hombre saco de un archivero los datos de Sakura- me alegra que hayas decidido regresar.

-Creame que me encuentro bien, solo tengo pequeños problemas.

-Eso me dijiste la primera vz que nos vimos, sino mal recuerdo acababas de pasa una mala etapa con tu novio...

-Ex novio doctor.

-Sale, sale...-Jason se sento delante de ella en otro sillon y tomo una libreta y un lapiz- sueltalo.

-Es Len

-Tu maravilloso hombre- dijo sarcasticamente

Sakura se quito su abrigo- no lo digas en ese tono

-Me disculpo. Que es lo que sucede con el?

-Siento que nos hemos distanciado ultimamente. Nuestra relacion ya no es lo mismo, tengo miedo de que todo lo que hemos construido durante tanto tiempo, de repente se venga abajo.

-Que es lo que mas te afecta?

-No lo se, seguimos teniendo nuestros apartamentos, comemos y cenamos casi todos los dias juntos, hemos ido de vacaciones...

-Y tu vida sexual?

La pregunta puso colorada a Sakura inmediatamente, pero contesto sin titubeos- bastante bien.

-No crees que ya es hora de un compromiso mas serio Sakura? Te conozco desde hace bastante tiempo y tu no eres una chica que busca una aventura, tu estas hecha para las relaciones estables y creo que es lo que te tiene confundida.

-Si he oensado en eso...- los ojos de Sakura comenzaron a nublarse- pero tengo el ligero presentimiento de que Len no esta listo para eso.

-Sakura... que es lo que tu quieres ?

La ojiverde levanto su vista y una lagrima recorrio su mejilla- no lo se con exactitud... solo se que quiero que este sentimiento que me persigue a todas partes se aya. Ya estoy harta de sentirme simepre tan triste y llorar.

-Sakura, creo que eso puedo remediarlo con cierta forma, solo si estas dispuesta a luchar contra eso- Jason comenzo a anotar algo en su libreta.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

-Bienvenida a la empresa señorita- un hombre ya bastante grande de edad le tendio la mano a una muchacha rubia.

-Muchas gracias señor, prometo no defraudarlo- dijo la chica sonriendo

-Me gustaria quedarme a explicarle los principales asuntos de la compañia, pero tenog un viaje de negocios, mientras mi socio Shaoran Li- señalo con su cabeza a la parte de atras de la oficina donde se encontraba Li cruzado de brazos- le explicara todo con detalles para que se integre a la empresa.

-De acuerdo, y muchas gracias nuevamente- la chica se hizo a un lado para que su nuevo jefe pudiera salir, una vez que la puerta estuvo cerrada, la chica corrio a los brazos de Shaoran- que te dije ?

-Lo se- dijo tratando de sonreir

-No te da gusto que trabajemos juntos?

-Por supuesto que si- Shaoran le beso la frente

-Entonces por que estas un poco distraido?

-Estoy un poco cansado, es todo Aya

-En ese caso, cuando lleguemos a casa te preparareuna cena exquicita

-No vas a preparar nada- Shaoran se solto de ella mientras caminaba hacia la puerta- tenemos maletas que hacer.

-Oh cierto, la boda. Dime... cuantos dias vamos a estar alla?- ella se acerco de nuevo

-El fin de semana, tengo que regresar el lunes para una junta

-Uy que ma- la chica lo detuvo del brazo mientras su dedo jugaba sobre el abdomen de su novio- yo pense que nos podriamos dar una escapada... romantica. Ya sabes... los dos solos en la playa...

-Tal vez sera para otra ocasion- dijo sonriendo- tengo que irme, adios- le dio un rapido beso en los labios.

Shaoran se metio a su oficina y cerro con llave la puerta. Este fin de semana iba a ser una tortura para el. No era que le disgustaran las bodas, al contrario y estaba bastante emocionado por que los novios eran muy queridos amigos para el. Lo que le incomodaba era que "ella" iba a estar ahi. Se trato de imaginar que tanto podria haber cambiado Sakura, y sin querer se imagino que la besaba... no como besaba a Aya, sino un beso lleno de amor, pero esa imagen se esfumo rapidamente.

Shaoran sacudio su cabeza. No, eso no podia pasar, ellos habian terminado y el estaba enamorado de Aya. Eso era lo que tenia que suceder, tenia que pasar el fin de semana con su novia. Sin distracciones, trataria de evitar a Sakura a toda costa.

Sin poder eviatrlo fue a su escritorio y abrio uno de los cajones donde saco a fotografia que le habia dado Eriol. La observo atentamiente mientras sonreira a la Sakura de la foto.

Diablos.

888888888888888888888888888888

Hawai

Cuando bajo del avion, sintio la brisa del mar. Suspiro mientras se dejaba llevar por la sensacion que le brindaba la isla.

-Es hora de ir por las maletas- se dijo a si misma

Despues de hacer lo dicho, salio del aeropuerto en busca de un taxi que la llevo rapidamente al hotel. La pasaron a su habiatacion que tenia una preciosa vista al oceano Pacifico. Ahora entendia por que Tomoyo habia escogido ese lugar para casarse. Simplemente era maravilloso.

El telefono de su habitacion comenzo a sonar.

-Diga?- contesto

-Señorita Kinomoto?

-Si

-La señorita Daidoujila espera en media hora en el restaurante.

-Muchas gracias

Sakura se quedo mirando el telefono por un segundo. Despues miro de nuevo por la enorme ventana y decidio salir a pasear antes de su encuentro.

Cuando llego a la arena se quito las sandalias. Hacia mucho calor y se alegro de haberse puesto shorts, sino se estaria asando. Sintrio caliente la arena mientras caminaba lentamente. Ese paseo iba bastante bien hasta que choco con alguien.

-Lo siento- se disculpo con ella un niño, despues este siguio corriendo. Sakura sonrio y siguio hacia adelante.

Pero de repente se quedo helada. Shaoran estaba delante de ella sentado en la arena. Vestia un pantalon beige y una blusa blanca y se habia quitado los zapatos, la corbata y los calcetines. Todo habria resultado bien si Shaoran no la hubiera visto, pero ahi estaba el, mirandola con cara de asombro.

-Sakura...- susurro el aun sin levantarse

Estaba mas bella que nunca. La miro detenidamente en escasos segundos, estaba mas delgada que antes y su short blanco y pequeño, dejaba ver sus hermosas piernas, delgadas pero bien torneadas. Vestia una blusa bastante sencilla de color amarillo y en sus manos tenia sus zapatos y sus lentes de sol. Su corazon comenzo a latir mas rapidamente al verla a los ojos.

"Genial, lo que me faltaba"- penso, recordando que habia huido a la playa justamente para evitar verla. Pero el tiro le habia salido por la culata.

Sakura respiraba con dificultad, se habia olvidado por completo en la posibilidad de encontrarse a Shaoran, como pudo ser tan tonta como para olvidarlo? Obviamente iba asistir a la boda.

Antes de que ninguno dijero algo, alguien se aparecio en la arena empujando a Sakura. Era una chica mucho mas alta que Sakura, e increiblemente bonita al criterio de la castaña.

-Amor por que desapareciste? dijiste que me ibas a llevar a comer-dijo Aya

Sakura dio media vuelta y se alejo de ahi lo mas tranquila que pudo.

Diablos

-Por que, por que???- se repetia una y otra vez mientras trataba torpemente de ponerse sus zapatos para salir de la playa.

-Sakura...- Shaoran la ahbia alcanzado. El queria hablar con ella, por que despues de tanto tiempo, la necesidad de estar con ella de saber que ha sido de ella y de saber cuales eran sus sentimientos era lo que mas le importaba en ese momento.

La castaña se giro lentamente tratando de aparentar naturalidad. Cuando lo tuvo frente sintio que sus rodillas no la sostenian. Tuvo que mover la cabeza de un lado a otro para recordar en la realidad en la que vivia, tenia que recordarse a si misma que ell estaba con "Len". Pero era imposible, en el momento en que lo vio quiso arrojarse a sus brazos, quiso besarlo como no lo habia hecho, queria...

-Tengo que rime...- se escucho ella misma decir. No camino, corrio lo mas que su piernas le permitieron. Se detuvo en el vestibulo para recuperar el aliento.

-Sakura..?- dijo una voz femenina a su lado.

La nombrada miro a su amiga- Tomoyo...

-Estas bien?- puso su mano en el hombro de la castaña- que te sucedio? estas muy palida!!!

-yo...-Tartamudeaba Kinomoto

Tomoyo iba a decir algo, pero Shaoran aparecio de repente. La amatista no necesito preguntar mas para tener cierta idea de lo que habia pasado.

-Shaoran que buebo que llegaste!- dijo al ver la cara de su amiga pidiendo ayuda

-Si, llegue hace unos momentos- dijo el sin dejar de ver a Sakura, quien procuraba no verle a la cara.

-Divino! entonces por que no vas con tu invitada y se preparan para la cena de ensayo? Sakura y yo tenemos muchas cosas por hacer!!!!- tomo el brazo de su amiga y se la llevo- no tardes mucho por que Eriol te esta buscando...

-Pero...

-Gracias Shaoran

Tomoyo y Sakura se metieron en el primer elevador que encontraron

-Gracias Tomoyo

-No hay de que, pero sabes que algun dia debes enfrentarlo.

-No hay nada que enfrentar, no hay nada que decir. Terminamos y punto. Ahora somo conocidos, ex compañeros de la universidad, no hay nada mas.

-Donde fuego hubo cenizas quedan Saku...

88888888888888888888888888888

Marisaki: q les parecio el capiii???? bien??? jaja espero sus comentarios


	3. Discurso primera parte

Capitulo 2

Discurso

Primera Parte

* * *

La cena previa a la boda se llevaba a cabo en uno de los salones mas grandes del hotel, mismo lugar donde se llevaria acabo la fiesta. Tenia amplios ventanales donde el oceano pacifico presumia su belleza y grandes candelabros de oro. Mucha gente habia asisitido por parte de ambas familias, ademas de los amigos. Los platos poco a poco fueron vaciandose hasta que solo quedaron las copas del vino o champagne (o en el caso de la novia jugo de naranja), entonces era el momento que Sakura menos queria, pero debia hacerlo.

-Ejem, me permiten su atencion?- dijo Sakura con calma una vez levantada. Las miradas de todos los presentes estaban fijas en ella- Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto y soy la dema de honor. Bueno puesto que el padrino mañana dara su discurso, creo que me toca a mi darlo hoy- levanto su copa con direccion a Shaoran que se encontraba bajo los brazos de su novia- veamos... conoci a Eriol y Tomoyo en la universidad, mucho antes de que se hicieran novios, pero dejenme decirles, que yo sin conocerlos mucho en ese tiempo, sabia que estaban enamorados. Confesare que soy una de la s personas mas distraidas que jamas puedan conocer, hay veces que no me doy cuenta de lo que pasa a mi alrededor hasta que alguien me lo dice- Shaoran sonrio- pero a pesar de eso, me cuenta de lo mucho que se quieren. Junto con ellos y otros, pase momentos inolvidables y me alegra mucho que esten compartiendo este maravilloso momento conmigo y con todos ustedes, asi que si podrian alzar sus copas por favor- Sakura levanto una vez mas su copa- brindemos por Tomoyo y Eriol!!!

-Por Tomoyo y Eriol!- dijeron todos al unisono

Sakura tomo asiento de nuevo y se tomo de un solo trago el vino que le quedaba

-Excelente discurso querida...- dijo su padre a su lado. Sakura le tomo la mano y la apreto afectuosamente

-Oh Sakura, me encanto lo que dijiste- Tomoyo se sento en la silla vacia a lado de Sakura

-En serio? estab bastante nerviosa!

-Es verdad- se unio Eriol abrazando a su prometida- lo que dijiste estuvo muy bien, dudo que Shaoran logre algo como lo que tu hiciste

La sonrisa de Sakura se borro. Tomoyo se dio cuenta y decidio retirarse a bailar con Eriol, antes de que alo mas dijera.

-Señor Kinomoto- dijo la amatista antes de irse- me alegro que haya podido acompañarnos.

-No me lo perderia por nada del mundo- sonrio Fujitaka

-Gracias... por cierto mi madre quiere bailar con usted- le guiño un ojo Tomoyo

Fujitaka vio del otro extremo de la mesa a Sonomi que platicaba no muy animadamente con una señora de mas o menos su edad.

-Anda ve...- dijo Sakura divinando sus pensamientos

-No tardare- su papa le dio un beso en la mejilla y la musica comenzo a sonar, varias parejas se juntaron en la pista y en lugar de que ella se levantara a bailar (como siempre suele hacer en fiestas de este tipo) se quedo sentada mirando su copa.

Shaoran, del otro lado del salon, no dejaba de verla. Queria acercarse, hablar con ella. Debia o no? No, no deberia, despues de todo el fue el culpable de que su relacion terminara. Pero se eia tan linda ahi sentada, sola mirando su copa. Su pelo caia delicadamente sobre sus hombros. Si debia, por lo menos debia saludarla como era debido. Se levanto de su silla pero antes de dar un peso, vio a un hombre entrar al salon y se diriio lentamente hacia ella.

-No es bueno que una bella dama este sola en la mesa mientras todos los demas estan bailando...- el hombre le susurro al oido de la chica

Sakura se asusto y dejo caer la copa. Ella dio media vuelta y le sonrio- Len!!!- se paro de la silla y lo abrazo- por que no me dijiste que ibas a venir?

-Queria darte una sorpresa- la tomo del rostro y la beso ferozmente.

-Me alegra que estes aqui...- dijo ella cuando se separaron.

-A mi tambien, temi que no me dejaran de salir de la oficina- la volvio a besar, Shaoran del otro lado veia perfectamente todo con los puños cerrados- que tal si vamos a la habitacion ... eh?

-Jijijiji...- me encantaria pero tengo que quedarme aunque sea un poco mas- el tal Len se solto de ella decepcionado, Sakura dejo de sonreir al ver que se ponia serio- ocurre algo?

-No solo...- el hombre se dio cuenta de que Shaoran los estaba viendo- me concedes esta pieza?- le ofrecio la mano. Sakura suspiro aliviada pensando en que pudieran tener una discusion

Se dirigieron a la pista y comenzaron a bailar un ritmo lento, romantico. Sakura puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su novio y el puso sus manos un poco mas abajo de la cintura de ella. Shaoran fruncio aun mas el ceño.

-Cariño me siento un poco mal...- Aya saco al castaño de sus pensamientos

-Que quieres decir?- Shaoran dio media vuelta y vio a Aya tratando de ponerse su chaqueta

-A que me siento mal..- repitio ella molesta

-Esta bien, te llevare al cuarto, pero tengo que regresar

-Esta bien- se rindio ella mientras buscaba su bolso

Sakura y Len estaban bastante juntos bailando, Sakura recosto su cabeza en el hombro de el, cuando sintio como un celular comenzaba a vibrar

-Len...- ello lo miro a los ojos suplicando

-Vamos muñeca, es trabajo... mis clientes me necesitan- dijo el abogado separandose de ella y se alejo para poder atender la llamada

Sakura se quedo parada, sola, en medio de la pista. Tenia ganas de llorar, siempre era lo mismo, un rato para ella y lo demas... eran sus clientes, la gente que defendia. Comenzaba hartarse de la situacion

-Saku... estas bien?- pregunto Tomoyo

-Si, por que lo dices?- ella trato de sonreir lo mas normal que pudo

-Es que tu novio...- Tomoyo la miro a los ojos- olvidalo, probablemente sean imaginaciones mias

-Bueno... sabes voy ponerme mas comoda, estos zapatos me matan

-Esta bien, pero no tardes

-No te preocupes...- Sakura camino rapidamente- si me busca Len, le dices que no tardo.

-Por supuesto

Sakura salio del salon bastante triste tratando de controlar sus lagrimas hasta llegar a su habitacion. Camino lo mas calmado que pudo al elevador, pero no pudo contener que varias lagrimas se le escaparan.

888888888888888888888888888888888

Shaoran habia dejado a Aya acostada. Trataba de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su pequeña flor, peor la imagen de ese sinverguenza tocandola no lo dejaba en paz. Ellos eran pareja, lo entendia, pero no le gustaba nada como le gustaba a Len demostrar sus deseos delante de todo el mundo. Auna chica se le trataba bien, no como un objeto.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y ante el aparecio su ex compañera de la universidad con varias lagrimas recorriendole el rostro.

-Sakura... estas bien?- trato de acercarsele, pero Sakura se separo

-Por favor dejame en paz- ella se hizo a un lado para que Shaoran pudiera salir del elevador, pero no lo hizo.

Un sonido de este les anuncio que las puertas se iban a cerrar, antes de que lo hicieran, Shaoran la tomo del brazo y la metio al elevador

-No tenias por que haber hecho eso!- Sakura se solto bruscamente de el- pude haber esperado el siguiente elevador

-Lo se, pero no quiero verte asi- respondio el mirandola tiernamente. Saco de su pantalon un pañuelo y se lo ofrecio.

-Como quieres actuar como si nada- ella lo rechazo y se limpio las lagrimas con la palma de su mano- como si todo estuviera bien

-Sakura no seas tan dura...

-No lo soy, contigo si.

-Se que tengo la culpa, pero te aseguro que por lo menos hoy, yo no soy el culpable de haberte hecho llorar- Sakura se cruzo de brazos molesta

-No es nada

-"Nada" se refiere a un hombre mayor que tu, pelo castaño y ojos color miel. Aproximadamente de mi estatura y americano- Sakura lo miro asombrada- los vi- confeso finalmente- me preocupas.

-Mejor ocupate de ver otras cosas mas importantes, yo tengo quien me cuida y se preocupe por mi- las puertas del elevador se abrieron. Cielos, como lo odiaba

Antes de que Sakura saliera, Shaoran la tomo del nuevo por el brazo y la atrapo en los suyos. Ela trataba de soltarse a base de golpes, pero Shaoran no la dejo. En un impulso la beso en los labios.

Suavemente

No habia diferencia entre los besos de Shaoran a los de Len, simplemente, lo de Shaoran eran mejores por mucho mas. Sakura dejo de luchar y poco a poco comenzo a corresponderle.

-No llores por el, que no vale la pena..- dijo Shaoran en un susurro y continuo besandola. Hbaia olvidado lo deliciosa que podia resultar besarla- quedate conmigo... te extraño pequeña.

Sakura estuvo a punto de decirle que "si", pero la imagen de Len le cruzo la mente y despues el recuerdo de Shaoran engañandola hace unos años...

-Sueltame!!!- por fin se libero de el- Por que lo hiciste??- Sakura le planto la mano en la mejilla mientras salia del elevador

-Yo no oi quejas- respondio Shaoran molesto, siguiendola.

-Eres un idiota! deja de perseguirme, desaparece de mi vida! Mejor vete con esa mujer de silicona con cabeza hueca.

-Eso no te lo permito Sakura, Aya es una mujer muy inteligente...

-Entonces perfecto, su "inteligencia" y tu idiotez tiene mucho en comun...- dijo mas molesta ella

-No se puede tener una conversacion decente contigo, la ultima vez que nos vimos me arrojaste un florero

-No me tienetes que puedo volver hacerlo en este momento- Sakura busco las llaves de su habitacion- y te prometo que esta vez no fallare

Por fin abrio la puerta y se metio sin dudarlo. Shaoran dando un suspiro dio media vuelta a tiempo que oia el elevador abrirse nuevamente. De el salia el novio de Sakura (el manoseador, nombre puesto por Shaoran) tarareando una cancion. Llevaba en la mano una botella de champagne y en la otra, dos copas. Shaoran se metio en el elvador.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

-Entonces... tomo o no tomo?- Sakura tenia un dilema. Estaba sentada al borde de la cama con un frasco naranja lleno de pastilas anti-depresivas. La decepcion de Len, la pelea con Shaoran la habian dejado muy mal, y si queria regresar a la cena tenia que mostrarse bien, no deprimida y triste como se sentia la mayor parte del tiempo.

Alguien toco la puerta y Sakura guardo las pastillas pensando que podria ser Shaoran. Se estaba preparando para un segundo round con el castaño, pero Len la esperaba con chamagne en mano.

-Len!!!- dijo ella sorprendida

-Esperabas a alguien mas?- pregunto besandola y cerrando la puerta

-No. Es que no pense que me siguieras, no iba a tardar

-No bajes, aprovechemos este tiempo para estar juntos, quiero compensarte. Creo que abajo no actue correctamente, vine a pasar el fin de semana contigo. Lo lamento muñeca -Len destapo la champagne y la sirvio

"Mueñeca" era bastante distinto al "Pequeña"

Sakura sacudio su cabeza, no era la primera vez que hacia comparaciones, pero estas cada vez eran mas frecuentes.

-Brindemos...- Len le dio su copa

-Por que?

-Por todo el amor que nos tenemos...- le dio un sorbo a su bebida mientras Sakura se la tomo toda- sedienta eh???

-Y hambrienta...- dijo ella dejando la copa a un lado.

Se acerco a el y lo comenzo a besar ferozmente. Lo necesitaba, necesitaba una muestra de cariño. El habia estado ahi cuando mas lo necesitaba, ademas lo amaba. Estan solos en una habitacion con una hermosa vista al mar, por que no aprovechar el momento?

Len recosto lentamente a Sakura en la cama besandola con intensidad. Se separaron para tomar are y Sakura comenzo a quiarle la camisa dejando al descubierto el fabuloso abdomen de Len, quien no perdia el tiempo quitandole ropas a Sakura.


	4. Discurso segunda parte

Capitulo 3

Discurso (segunda parte)

* * *

-Están todos listos?

-Si

-Los invitados, las flores...

-Si

-El padre ya llego?

-Ya

-Y Eriol? No se arrepintió verdad?- Tomoyo estaba entrando en un verdadero estado de pánico cosa que a Sakura le parecía graciosa- No te rías!!!

-Todo esta bien y tu eres la única que se preocupa.- Sakura le paso el ramo a Tomoyo. Estaba divina con su vestido de novia blanco de corsé y falda bastante amplia. Los hombros los tenia descubiertos y su pelo lo llevaba recogido dejando algunos mechones libres. La castaña estaba en la tarea de ponerle el velo cuidadosamente- estas divina Tomoyo.

(N del A: ya se que normalmente, si ya no eres virgen no te puedes casar de blanco, pero como alguna vez lei, " en el mundo de los fics todo es posible")

-Tu tampoco te quedas atrás...-y era verdad.

Sakura llevaba un vestido de color azul marino strapless con pequeños guantes ( de esos que se llevan hasta la muñeca) su pelo también lo tenia recogido sostenido por flor del color del vestido.

-... tu novio debe estar encantado.

-Eso me dijo antes de irse- dijo Sakura con un poco de tristeza en la voz- se marcho esta mañana a Nueva York. Lo llamaron para una junta importante.

-Hay Saku... lo siento...

-No debes de ponerte triste este es tu día.

-Lo se, pero me preocupas amiga, te lo he dicho muchas veces.

-Señoritas...- el padre entro en la habitación donde se encontraban- ya vamos a comenzar.

-Venga Tomoyo, estas divina.- repitió Sakura ayudando a Tomoyo a levantarse del asiento.

-Gracias, adelántate. Tienes que entrar con Shaoran.

-Lo se, ni me lo recuerdes- Sakura busco el pequeño ramo que ella debía llevar.

-Vamos llevan dos días viéndose, ya se hablaron?.

-Tuvimos una discusión en el elevador.- dijo ella con indiferencia.

-Sakura... ya es tiempo de que lo superes y lleguen a un acuerdo. Me molesta a veces verlos así.

-Sabes que soy un poco rencorosa, recuerda lo de Ryan (Corazon Roto), tarde un poco en lograr a superarlo.

-Pero Shaoran estaba ahí para ayudarte.

-Pues ahora tengo a Len...- dijo ella un poco molesta.

-Pero no esta aquí ahora. Créeme amiga que presiento que tu vas a terminar regresando con Shaoran, ambos se necesitan y siguen enamorados el uno del otro. En la cena me di cuenta perfectamente, por la forma en que lo veías y por la forma en la que el te veía.

-No lo creo, el estaba muy a gusto con su Barbie Malibu- Sakura abrió la puerta para dejar pasar a Tomoyo.

-Celosa?

-De una chica silicona, no gracias.- Sakura dejo a Tomoyo y se adelanto a un espacio que tenia el hotel para las bodas. Se trataba de un patio con vista al mar, y muchas plantas rodeaban el lugar, además de las palmeras. Los invitados estaban sentados ya y esperaban la entrada de los novios y de los padrinos.

Diablos.

Ahi estaba Shaoran esperando a Sakura, vestía un esmoquin negro con una flor azul marino en el bolsillo del saco. Su blusa la llevaba con los dos últimos botones desabrochados. Seguía con sus pelos revueltos y Sakura no pudo contener un suspiro al ver lo guapo que se veía. Llego a su lado mostrando indiferencia.

-Tienes que quitar esa cara de amargada aunque sea por un rato- dijo el mirando al frente. El padre acaba de entrar al lugar y Eriol le seguía detrás.

-No empieces. Estamos en una boda, la boda de nuestros amigos y lo que menos quiero es hacerlos pasar un mal rato.

-Vamos, un poco de humor no es malo.

-Contigo ya no se si lo que dices es broma- confeso Sakura y sonrió tímidamente

-Eso servirá por el momento- dijo Shaoran viéndola. Sakura se sonrojo- sigues viéndote preciosa.

-Li te recuerdo que tu invitada nos esta viendo...- observo Sakura notando a la rubia en la segunda fila de asientos del lado del novio. No veía muy bien a Sakura.

-Si me lo pides te beso en este momento.

-Descarado...- Sakura comenzaba a enfadarse. La música comenzó a sonar.- donde quedo el chico educado y tímido y malhumorado que conocí en la cafetería de la universidad.?

-Admite que el beso de ayer no fue suficiente y que te mueres por otros mas.- Shaoran le ofreció el brazo y ella lo acepto

-No Shaoran, y esta vez lo digo en serio.

Ambos se pusieron serios cuando comenzaron a caminar. Muchos de los presentes conocían a los castaños y sabían que en un pasado fueron pareja y no dejaron de comentar lo bien que se veían juntos de nuevo. La rubia alcanzo a escuchar el comentario y no le agrado nada, pero se recordó a su misma que ahora, el estaba con ella y estaban pasando un fin de semana maravilloso, si todo seguía así, pronto ellos estarían celebrando su boda.

Cuando llegaron al altar se separaron y Shaoran lo lamento. De verdad que le entusiasmaba la idea del matrimonio y mas le entusiasmaba si la novia era Sakura. Tomoyo hizo su entrada del brazo del padre de Sakura (a pesar de llevar una relación de pocos años, Tomoyo le tomo mucho cariño, y debido a que el padre de ella había muerto hace bastante le pidió a Fujitaka que la entregara). Eriol estaba entusiasmado, tanto que cuando fue el intercambio de votos, le temblaba la voz de la emoción. Sakura estaba feliz por sus amigos, por que sabia cuanto se amaban. Cuando el padre anuncio al nuevo matrimonio, Sakura no pudo evitar derramar unas lagrimas, de felicidad y de tristeza... ojala ella fuera la que se casase...

* * *

-Hey Sakura a donde vas?

-Jajaja estoy bien Tomoyo no te preocupes- dijo Sakura levantándose de la mesa. Todos los presentes comenzaban sus alimentos y Sakura se había levantado de la mesa de honor.- solo iré a mi habitación un momento... no tardo...

La castaña se retiro del lugar con tropezones, pero salio ilesa. Tomoyo se preocupo un poco ya que en media hora, Sakura había consumido toda una botella de champagne ella sola.

-Yo voy...- dijo Shaoran al ver que Tomoyo iba a decir algo.

-Gracias Shaoran y por favor procuren no pelear.

-No prometo nada...- Li salió del lugar.

* * *

Cuando llego a la habitación de la castaña, la puerta estaba abierta. Toco pero sin esperar respuesta entro a la habitación. Sakura estaba dándole la espalda con algo en su mano, ella se dio cuenta de su presencia y trato de esconderlo.

-Que demonios haces aquí???

-Lo mismo te pregunto, deberías estar abajo celebrando con tus amigos...- Shaoran se acerco para intentar ver que era lo que Sakura escondía.

-Si, si ya bajo...

Shaoran miro a Sakura a los ojos.- Que sucedió?

-No se de que me hablas.

-Estas triste, lo noto en tu mirada. Por que no me tienes confianza, digo después de todo lo que a pasado, aun somos amigos no.

-Tal vez...- Sakura poco a poco caía en su encanto- pero hay cosas que debo arreglar por mi misma.

-Lo comprendo, pero no vas a lograr nada si crees que un frasco con pastillas te va ayudar- dijo Shaoran. Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida y se dio cuenta de que a través del espejo, su "amigo" había visto lo que tenia en su mano.

-Es solo para tranquilizarme

-Dámelo...- Shaoran se sintió peor. No quería creer en la imagen de Sakura necesitada de medicamentos para aparentar felicidad. Oh si, el sabia perfectamente que ella no era feliz, la conocía mejor que nadie a pesar de los años. - No necesitas de eso.

-Ya se que no lo necesito, pero estoy preocupada por Len... aun no me ha llamado.

-Y no lo hará para no arruinarte la fiesta- comento Shaoran acercándose a ella y retirándole el frasco.- Asi me gusta.

-Como lo haces?

-Hacer que?- el castaño guardo las pastillas en la mesa de noche

-Te odio y aun así, sigo confiando en ti y hago lo que me dices.

-Por que me amas... y los que se ama confian...-Shaoran tomo el rostro de ella en sus manos- me recuerdas mucho cuando estábamos en la universidad. Siempre te veía tan indefensa, sentía que yo era el único que te podía y que debía proteger.

-Eso ya paso hace mucho.

-Pero aun sigue vivo el sentimiento.- Shaoran la beso nuevamente. Sakura esta vez no puso resistencia y le correspondió al beso, cuando se separaron Sakura lo abrazo fuertemente.

-Te extraño...- sus barreras habían caído con aquel beso.

-Yo también y no sabes cuanto, pensé que este fin de semana haría todo lo posible por evitarte, pero no pude. Cada vez que te veo, siento que debes estar junto a mi y con nadie mas.

Sakura no respondió. En parte tal vez lo que Shaoran decía era verdad, pero aun así no podía evitar el echo de que el la engañó durante su noviazgo.

-Sakura…..- el ambarino la volvió a besar.

Pego mas al cuerpo hacia el de ella y esta a su vez comenzó a quitarle el saco dejándolo caer la suelo. Poco a poco comenzó a desabrochar su camisa. El deseo era tanto que había perdido la razón. Shaoran la cargo y la llevo a la cama, se separo de ella y quito unos mechones de su frente.

-Eres tan bella….

-Shaoran…. Yo te….

Antes de que dijera algo mas, el teléfono sonó devolviéndola a la realidad. Rodo por la cama alejándose de el.

-no………….esto esta mal…- decía

-No huyas Sakura….- Shaoran se levanto detrás de ella.

-No podemos hacer esto Shaoran. Tu tienes a tu chica allá bajo esperándote. Debes estar con ella y yo tengo que esperar a Len.- el teléfono seguía sonando.

-Pero yo quiero estar contigo, debo estar contigo. Sakura te necesito, yo no soy el mismo sin ti.

-Eso lo hubieras pensado antes de acostarte con la chica modelo.

-Lo siento……- dijo el mirando al suelo.

-Ya me lo has dicho antes, pero eso no borra la cicatriz que me dejaste.

-Si tan solo hubiera una forma…..

-No la hay…- Sakura se acomodo su vestido y levanto el saco de Shaoran.- debemos regresar, tienes un discurso que dar.

-Cierto…- Shaoran terminó de arreglarse y salió junto con Sakura.

* * *

-Atención por favor…- la música se interrumpió, el cantante de la banda hablaba por el micrófono- todos tomen sus copas por favor y démosle un aplauso al padrino….

El salón se unió en un mar de aplausos mientras Shaoran subía al escenario y tomaba el micrófono.

-Gracias….- dijo- muchas gracias por acompañarnos hoy, se que es difícil siendo todos de diferentes partes del mundo. Pero lo importante es que están aquí para apoyar a esta maravillosa pareja.

Eriol y Tomoyo me han sorprendido, además de que ambos son muy talentosos, me sorprende el hecho de cuanto se amen. Es muy difícil encontrar a dos personas que se amen así, …. Con eso de que existen los divorcios………….. sinceramente creo que ellos no están para eso. Ellos van a vivir juntos y felices hasta que a Eriol le salgan canas y necesite el triple de aumento en sus gafas para poder ver bien.

Todos comenzaron a reír al comentario. Shaoran también sonrió, pero antes de continuar su discurso suspiro.

-Me dan envidia, de en verdad. Espero que muchos de nosotros encontremos a esa persona que nos llena y nos hace felices…- Shaoran busco en la multitud un par de ojos verdes.- … y que nunca lo dejemos ir.- Shaoran alzo su copa sin apartar la vista de Sakura- por todos los años felices que se aproximan…. Por su felicidad… por Eriol y Tomoyo.

-Por Eriol y Tomoyo……

* * *

La fiesta había resultado perfecta, para la perfecta pareja. Después de media noche y una par de tacones rotos, los novios se despidieron de los invitados y abordaron un avión rumbo a quien sabe donde. Fuera donde fuera, Sakura estaba segura de que estarían felices.

El salón estaba hecho un desastre, el suelo estaba lleno de confeti y globos, había mesas con bocadillos intactos y las botellas vacías de champagne se amontonaban en una caja cerca de los baños.

No aguanto mas y se quito los zapatos y se dejo caer en una silla. En la mesa había una botella con la mitad de champagne que se tomo de un trago sin dudarlo.

-No deberías tomar tanto..- susurro una voz detrás de ella

-Creía que todos ya habían subido a sus respectivas habitaciones…- dijo ella sin siquiera mirarlo.

-Los invitados, pero los padrinos seguimos aquí disfrutando del champagne que sobra.

-Sera mejor que me retire..- dijo ella levantándose bruscamente, pero en el acto perdió su equilibrio y cayo en brazos de Shaoran.

-Te dije que no tomaras… no soportas muy bien el alcohol.

-Oh vamos estoy bien, solo un poco mareada.

-Mmmm…. Por lo menos aun recuerdas quien eres.

-Sakura Kinomoto, directora de arte del MET.

Shaoran sonrió y a Sakura se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca. Ahí en sus brazos y mas despeinado que nunca, Shaoran seguía provocándole escalofríos.

La llevo tranquilamente hasta su habitación donde la deposito en el suelo. Sakura comenzó a buscar su llave.

-Gracias…- se despidió ella, pero Shaoran la detuvo tomándola de la mano

-No me vas a dar un beso de buenas noches?

-No eres el mismo chico que conocí en la universidad, ese se hubiera retirado a su habitación sin decir palabra alguna.- sonrió Sakura

-Yo ya no soy el mismo sin ti, estoy perdido sin ti Sakura…- su rostro se puso serio y la miro fijamente

-Yo no soy la misma ingenua que antes………-ella se separo de Shaoran.

-Es cierto, has cambiado..-Shaoran acaricio el rostro de ella y después la tomo por el mentón- pero para mi sigues siendo la misma Sakura……- la beso.

Ella suspiro mientras posaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Por que se quedaba ahí? Por que no simplemente se separaba y le plantaba la mano en su mejilla? Era el efecto del alcohol, o al menos eso quera creer.

-Nada ha cambiado entre nosotros..-susurro el llevándola a la habitación. La recargo contra la puerta y continuo besándola- si me lo pides, dejo todo lo que tengo en Londres para estar contigo…

-Shaoran yo…no debo…- pero no podía evitarlo y seguía correspondiéndole a los besos.

-Solo pídelo Sakura… - se alejo de la puerta y se quito su chaqueta por segunda vez en la habitación.

Sakura siguió besándolo mientras se dirigían otra vez a la cama (jajaja que cosas escribo).

8888888888888888888888888888888

Marisaki: cierto… me he tardado…. No mas tomatazos!!! Por favor lo suplico no!!!!

Jejeje es broma, pero en si, una gran disculpa. La entrada a clases si me tiene ocupada, pero que se puede hacer?? Es mi ultimo año en prepa y espero sacarle provecho jajajaja.

Gracias a:

Nadie! Jajaj pues no se por que, o realmente mi historia esta tan mala que nadie dejo review en el capitulo anterior…. Espero que por lo menos uno me toque en este. Ya veremos


	5. Despertar

Capitulo 5

Despertar

* * *

El sol se filtraba por la ventana despertándola finalmente. Estaba bastante cansada y sentía que apenas había dormido una hora, cosa que no se alejaba de la realidad por que se había pasado toda la noche con Shaoran. 

Sus ojos soñolientos recorrieron la habitación, que parecía que un ladrón se había metido a saquear. Se sonrojo de inmediato al recordar que recorrió cada centímetro del lugar con Shaoran incluyendo la alfombra del piso del baño.

-Shaoran….- se dijo a si misma y se giro moviendo la única sabana que la cubría.

Ahí estaba el sentado a su lado, observándola. La sabana apenas cubría la mitad de su cuerpo. No deja de sonreír mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos.

-Buenos días…- dijo el- dormiste algo?

-Un poco, y tu?- dijo ella

-No mucho. Pero no importa.

Sakura se quedo callada pensando en lo que había pasado. Shaoran se había aprovechado. Desde que llego no trato de ocultar sus intenciones y además Sakura no era muy tolerante del alcohol…. Si, se había aprovechado.

-En que piensas?- Shaoran la apretó mas contra si

-En lo que acabamos de hacer.

-Ha sido maravilloso.- respondió el tomándola del mentón- y si me lo permites me gustaría seguir repitiéndolo el resto de mi vida.

-No soy una especie de juguete Shaoran- dijo seriamente.

-No me refiero a solo noches de sexo, quiero decir que me encantaría despertar a tu lado todas las mañanas por el resto de mi vida.

-Pero estuvo mal por que he sido infiel, yo tengo novio Shaoran y tu tienes a una joven…

-Nunca me he entregado a ella como lo hice contigo, nunca me he sentido tan feliz y dichoso mas que a tu lado Sakura. Te amo.

Ella no sabía que decir, la conciencia le pesaba demasiado. Ella también lo quería, pero no sabría a ciencia exacta si tanto como el a ella.

-Esto es tan repentino…- dijo ella

-Somos el uno para el otro. Quiero que estés conmigo, por favor, te necesito.

-Solías decirme todas aquellas cosas tan maravillosas, pero al final….

-No lo voy a permitir, no quiero perderte. Déjame demostrarte lo mucho que me importas.

-No tuviste suficiente con lo de anoche?- Sakura se aparto de sus brazos

-Quiero decir que te invitare a desayunar para aclarar las cosas. Ha pasado tanto tiempo que tenemos que poner todo en su lugar, quiero una vida a lado tuyo.

-Pero Shaoran………

La callo con un beso corto

-Deja darme un baño y después bajaremos a desayunar. Terminare con Aya hoy mismo y volaremos a Nueva York juntos. Lo prometo.

Sakura iba a replicar, pero Shaoran se levanto y fue al baño. No estaba segura, pero lo que había hecho no era correcto. Además sentía tanto miedo y desconfianza. Que tal si solo la había utilizado?

No quería quedarse para saberlo. No soportaría que jugaran una vez mas con ella.

* * *

Cuando salió del cuarto, inmediatamente sintió que algo estaba mal. El primer indicio era que el cuarto estaba hecho. Después la busco, sus ropas, pero no había nada. Finalmente encontró una nota de ella en el espejo escrita con un lápiz labial carmín. 

"Lo siento"

Shaoran se dejo caer en sus rodillas y golpeo el suelo con el puño. Por que? Por que se había ido? Le costaba mucho confiar en el?

* * *

Hong Kong 

-Puedo pasar?- susurro Keiji tocando la puerta.

-Claro, adelante- respondió una mujer desde adentro.

Keiji Tahakara abrió la puerta con un poco de dificultad ya que llevaba en manos una bandeja con el desayuno de su esposa. Y ahí estaba.

Meiling se encontraba sentada en su cama observando a un pequeño bulto que tenia en manos.

-Buenos días- dijo el

-Buenos días- contesto Meiling regalándole una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo esta mi pequeño?- Keiji se sentó a su lado y descubrió un poco el rostro de un bebe.

-Cansado… se la paso casi toda la noche llorando.

-¿Por qué no me lo das un rato? Asi descansas un poco y comes lo que te prepare.

-Esta bien.- Meiling le paso al pequeño y cogió la bandeja de la comida. Keiji comenzó a arrullarlo en sus brazos- esta delicioso!

-Me alegro que te haya gustado….- Meiling le robo un beso a su marido.

-Eres grandioso, tendré que mandarle muchos regalos a Sakura, sino hubiera sido por ella, yo jamás te hubiera conocido.

-Yo creo que le tendremos que mandar algo mas grande. – sonrió el provocando que se viera mas atractivo. Meiling suspiro y de nuevo tocaron la puerta.

-Señora Meiling, su primo vino a visitarla.- dijo el ama de llaves

-Hágalo pasar de inmediato!!!- Meiling dejo la bandeja a un lado mientras Shaoran entraba a la habitación.

-Por dios Meiling no te pares! Acabas de dar a luz!!!- el chico la regreso a su cama.

-Estoy bien, no estoy enferma.- dijo un poco molesta.

-Lo se, pero mejor no hay que arriesgarnos… no crees Keiji?

-Meiling esta vez Shaoran tiene razón..- Meiling lo reprocho con la mirada. El bebe en ese momento comenzó a llorar.- Es el pañal, iré a cambiárselo. Los dejo solos para que puedan charlar.- Keiji se levanto de la cama salió del cuarto.

-Acabas de regresar de Hawaii?- pregunto la chica Takahara.

-Si- suspiro el

-Y que tal la boda?

-Eriol y Tomoyo estaban encantados, todo salió de acuerdo a lo planeado. Se veían muy felices.

-Lamento mucho no haber podido ir, pero ya vez…. Espero que me hayas traído video y fotos.

-Si, las deje en el hotel. Hace unas horas me entere de tu parto. Tome el primer vuelo que pude.

-Uy que cosas… pues el niño tenia muchas ganas de nacer, por que se adelanto dos semanas.

-Se parece mucho a su padre

-¿Qué dijiste?- Meiling lo fulmino con la mirada

-También se parece a ti- Shaoran levanto las manos en son de paz- Son tan… frágiles…

-Si, el mundo te cambia cuando lo tienes en tus brazos.

-Me gustaría saber como se siente.- dijo mirando por la ventana

-¿En verdad?- Meiling se sorprendió por la confesión.

-Si, me muero por ser padre.

-Calmado!, primero tienes que encontrarte una esposa.

La mirada de Shaoran de repente se puso mas triste de lo que ya estaba, Meiling lo noto en el primer segundo en el que el había entrado.

-Pensé que la había encontrado.

-Hablas de Sakura verdad? La viste en la boda

-Obviamente, era la madrina de Tomoyo…. Sigo enamorado de ella.

-Lo se.

-¿En verdad?- Shaoran fijo su mirada en Meiling

-Si, sabes que te conozco muy bien y no hay nada que trates de ocultarme. Yo sabia que tu no querías a Aya, aunque querías demostrar que si. Y se también que no te has olvidado de Sakura…. ¿Qué sucedió en la boda?

-Yo….- Shaoran suspiro- no pude resistirme

-Shaoran!!!!

-Lo se, engañé a Aya y Sakura engañó a su novio.

-Sabe ella cuales son tus sentimientos

-Se lo dije, pero creo que no me corresponde.- Li se sentó a los pies de la cama

-¿Por qué lo crees?

-En la mañana cuando salí de bañarme ella ya no estaba, tomo el primer vuelo a Nueva York. La deje marcharse nuevamente.

-Yo creo que ella tiene miedo de que juegues con sus sentimientos, después de que la cambiaste una noche por una súper modelo.

-Sabes que no estaba en mis cinco sentidos…- trato de defenderse el.

-Pero aun así heriste a Sakura, cuando decías que la amabas. Es normal que Sakura desconfíe de ti después de eso.

-Ahora mi motivo es distinto, ya no soy el mismo que hace 4 años y quería decírselo, estoy dispuesto a todo con tal de tenerla de nuevo conmigo Meiling.

-Entonces ¿que esperas?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Meiling sonrió- ve por ella. Recupérala de nuevo. Muchas veces a las mujeres nos parece romántico que nos vayan a buscar. Sakura estaría encantada si fueras por ella hasta Nueva York.

-Creo que lo hare- se decidió finalmente

-"Crees"? – Meiling le arrojo una almohada- no CREAS, mejor HAZLO! Sino la vas a perder.

-Esta bien, lo hare!- Shaoran se levanto de la cama cuando Keiji regreso al cuarto.

-Shaoran… Aya te esta buscando.- dijo seriamente. Fue con Meiling y le regreso el bebe.

-¿Aya? Que hace aquí?

-Dice que necesita hablar contigo seriamente.- Meiling y Shaoran intercambiaron miradas.- te esta esperando en el vestíbulo.

-Muchas gracias. Al parecer me tengo que ir. Vendré a visitarte después Meiling.

-Espero entonces que vengas acompañado.

-Hare lo mas que pueda.

* * *

-Aya que estas haciendo aquí?- pregunto Shaoran bajando las escaleras. 

-Te fuiste tan rápido de Hawaii, tengo que hablar contigo. Es muy urgente- La chica rubia movía su melena y sonreía.

-Sucedió algo malo?

-Depende de cómo lo veas…- Aya se acerco a el y lo abrazo.

-¿Que es lo que intentas decirme?

-Estoy embarazada Shaoran…. Es tuyo.

El ambarino abrió los ojos bastante sorprendido.

-¿Cómo….

-Quieres que te explique paso a paso como ocurrió?- dijo ella molesta

-Si entiendo, pero… esto es tan repentino..- Shaoran quedo absorto en sus pensamientos. En verdad quería ser padre, pero lo que realmente quería era formar una familia con Sakura. El pequeño rayo de esperanza que hace minutos se había hecho gracias a las palabras de Meiling, se apago en ese instante Amaba a Sakura, pero ahora su prioridad era el bienestar de aquella criatura que Aya llevaba dentro.

-Lo se- de nuevo de abrazaron- pero quiero a este hijo Shaoran.

-Yo nunca he dicho lo contrario. Esto va a ser algo nuevo en nuestras vidas.

-Nunca había sido tan dichosa.

-¿Por qué volaste en esas condiciones? Podrías haber esperado a que regresara a Londres.

-No quería esperar mas, además me gustaría que nos casáramos aquí.

Shaoran se quedo mudo. No había pensado en eso, pero con la noticia tendría que cumplir como hombre que era.

-Esta bien, me parece buen lugar- dijo finalmente.

* * *

Marisaki: Ohhh que triste!!!!!! Shaoran ya se habia decidido pero...TTOTT ... ya me compongo hehehe. Bueno espero que les haya gustado, y sin tienen alguna duda queja o sugerencia ya saben que hacer.. Por cierto visiten mi nuevo sitio marisakidarko. comenze a escribir alli una nueva historia que nada tiene que ver con anime... pero les aseguro que esta muy buena!

Gracias a:

Akira

Luna-Box

hivari

juchiz

sakuriitha007


	6. La realidad

Capitulo 6

La realidad

* * *

Flash Back 

Sakura estaba en el gimnasio, eran pasadas las diez de la noche y no tenia intenciones de retirarse. Nadie la molestaba. Estaba ella sola, con sus pensamientos. Subió a la viga de equilibrio y comenzó su rutina. Estaba empapada de sudor, y no le importaba. No sentía las manos, pero no le importaba.

Su mente vagaba en recuerdos, recuerdos que le parecieron muy lejanos, como si hubieran sido desde hace años. Pero no. Habían ocurrido en los primeros meses del año. Todo fue tan Rápido. El ascenso de su padre, Angela, Ryan...

-Rayos!- Sakura finalmente perdió el equilibrio y cayo de la viga. Se pego en el hombro. Con esfuerzo se levanto y movió su hombro para evitar que le doliera mas.

Volvió a subir a su viga y esta vez decidió crear ella sola una rutina. Le salía. Por fin algo estaba saliendo bien. Sonrió por primera vez en horas. Termino su ejercicio con una salida muy complicada que al final pudo hacerla. Cuando toco suelo alguien comenzó aplaudir y se oía por todo el gimnasio haciendo eco.

Sakura se volteo y descubrió a Shaoran sentado en las gradas.

-Lo hiciste muy bien- dijo el cuando termino de aplaudir.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí sentado?- Sakura tomo una toalla y se quito las gotas de sudor que caían sobre su frente.

-Como media hora- Shaoran se encogió de hombros- pero tu que haces aquí?

Sakura no respondió. Solo le dio la espalda.

-Sakura no puedes llevar el silencio siempre, algún día tendrás que hablar.- Shaoran empezó a caminar hacia ella.

-quien lo dice Señor "estoy de malas todo el tiempo que no me gusta hablar con las personas"?- Sakura por fin lo miro de frente. Shaoran le sonrió.

_-"que lindo se ve así, ojala sonriera mas a menudo"- _pensó la chica. Pero se ruborizo de inmediato y desvío su mirada. Shaoran percibió algo de esto y tomo el mentón de la chica y la obligo a verle a los ojos.

-¿Te sientes bien?-

-Yo-o-o... em...- Sakura sentía que estaba siendo analizada por aquellos ojos. _"Como la primera vez que nos vimos"_

_-"que pasa... por que no puedo dejar de verla?"-_ pensó el chico acercándose mas a ella

_-"que esta pasando?"-_ la chica sentía como Shaoran ponía sus manos alrededor de su cintura

-"Shaoran detente ahora mismo! Esto es una locura, apenas si la conoces!"- se ordeno así mismo el ambarino, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba.

Sakura lo sabia, lo estaba viendo llegar, pero antes de que Shaoran llegara a su objetivo la chica se separo de el.

-"Ryan"- susurro ella.

-Lo siento- Shaoran dio media vuelta y se alejo.

-Shaoran espera!- Sakura fue detrás de el. Shaoran ya estaba fuera del gimnasio y estaba lloviendo fuerte. Sakura salió en su leotardo con la toalla alrededor de su cuello.

Corrió hasta Shaoran y cuando llego hasta el lo abrazo por la espalda.

-No te vayas- dijo ella, Shaoran apenas la pudo escuchar por el ruido de la tormenta. Ambos estaban empapados.- por favor.

Shaoran dio media vuelta. Sakura levanto la mirada y descubrió la tierna sonrisa del ambarino.

-no te preocupes- dijo el- siempre estaré a tu lado, pase lo que pase

Fin del Flash Back

-Por que no cumpliste tu promesa Shaoran?- susurro Sakura.

Ella había vagado en recuerdos mientras esperaba que su psicólogo se desocupara. Había en

vano tratado de leer un revista. Pero los minutos pasaban como si fueran horas.

-Sakura Kinomoto- anuncio la secretaria

-¿Si?- ella se levanto del sillón

-El doctor esta listo para verla..- ambas cruzaron la habitación para entrar en el consultorio de Jason.

-Gracias- Sakura ocupó su habitual lugar en el diván color carmesí en medio del consultorio. La

asistente hizo un gesto con la cabeza y salió de allí. A los pocos segundos apareció su doctor.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días doc- Sakura se quito su abrigo.

-Hey lindo tono, por que regresaste tan pronto de el maravilloso Hawaii?- Jason se sentó enfrente de ella.

-Por eso he venido doctor. He cometido el peor error de mi vida, me deje engañar de nuevo.

-Cuéntamelo todo- dijo Jason imitando la voz de una adolescente. Sakura sonrió.

-En la boda, me encontré a Shaoran. Fui una tonta al ignorar que me iba a encontrar con el!

-No es para tanto. Probablemente tu voz interna quería verlo. Eso es todo?

-No, la cosa se complica... Shaoran... me sedujo..- las mejillas de Sakura se tornaron rojas.

-Que????? como?/

-Jason vamos no te voy a contar...

-Lo siento, me tomaste por sorpresa- se aclaro la garganta- y después que sucedió?

-Al terminar la boda, estaba ebria, bastante mal y Shaoran aprovecho la situación.

-Y te llevo a la cama- finalizo el.

-Si, bueno por lo menos no tome de sus pastillas, Shaoran me lo impidió.

- Y que bien que lo haya hecho, no es bueno que combines sustancias que alteran tu cuerpo Sakura.

-Como sea. Volviendo al tema, Shaoran es un play boy que solo busca jugar.

-Sakura, estas segura de que solo el chico quería jugar? No trataba, tal vez de recuperarte.

-Jason sea razonable, si quisiera recuperarme no me hubiera metido en la primera habitación que encontró.

-Buen punto, aunque no conoces a la perfección sus pensamientos. Recuérdalo.

Sakura se cruzo de brazos molesta- parece que estas de su lado.

-No estoy en el de el - Jason sonrió- ni tampoco en el tuyo. Estoy en el lado de la razón. Que sucedió después?

-Ayer, al despertarme, el seguía a lado mío. Comenzó a decirme mil una cosas acerca de sus sentimientos y me prometió una vida juntos si yo aceptaba.

-Aceptaste?

-Para el solo soy un juguete, lo demostró claramente esa noche en mi habitación. Me levante en cuanto el se metió a bañar. No quiero volver a cruzarme en su camino ni a volver a caer en sus redes.

Jason no respondió, simplemente se le quedo viendo.

-Sucede algo?- pregunto Sakura

-Estoy muy sorprendido contigo.

-Por que?

-Antes, te hubieras puesto a llorar con solo nombrar su apellido, ahora lo llamas por su nombre y no lloras, al contrario estas molesta por que dices que te uso. Estas adquiriendo actitud.

-Gracias, creo que me hacia falta, en otros tiempos me hubiera cortado de nuevo las venas.

-Pero ahora no. Creo que ya no es necesario que tomes los antidepresivos, con ese coraje que estas adquiriendo puedes enfrentarte a lo que sea sin ponerte triste.

-No lo creo. Pienso que esto es solo momentáneo. Además, quisiera que me recetara mas, puesto que de tanta prisa que tenia por irme, deje el frasco en el hotel.

Jason dudo por unos momentos, pero finalmente escribió la receta en su libreta.

* * *

-Ok a donde me llevas? 

-Calma, ya veras.

Sakura se encontraba en el asiento del copiloto. Tenia los ojos vendados y Len a su lado no dejaba de sonreír mientras se detenían en una zona lujosa de la ciudad.

-Hemos llegado.

Sakura sonrió aun mas nerviosa. Len se había presentado media hora antes de lo habitual y sin dar explicaciones le pedio que se pusiera elegante y la subió a su coche con una venda en los ojos. El se bajo para ayudarla y cuando entraron al lugar Sakura se quedo sin habla.

Se encontraban en una gran mansión en la costa. Había una terraza que daba al mar y había una mesa para los dos con champagne. Sakura se sorprendió muchísimo por que era la primera vez que Len le organizaba una cena a la luz de la luna. Ella presentía que algo iba a ocurrir esa noche, y si sus sentidos no le fallaban, en un par de horas un anillo de compromiso iba adornar su dedo. Len la ayudo a colocarse en la silla y el se sentó frente suyo. La tomo por la mano y un mesero se acerco a servirles champagne.

-Len esto es maravilloso! Nunca pensé...

-Que bueno que te gusto, esta es una ocasión especial y quiero que todo salga perfecto.- Sakura sonrió mas para si misma. Si, esa noche, Len le iba a proponer matrimonio.

-Y a que se debe ocasión tan especial? - Sakura aparento no saber nada.

-Espera... aun no. Mas adelante, solo quiero que la pases bien.

-Gracias, no se que he echo para merecer esto.

-Amarme Sakura...- se soltaron para poder comer.

Los minutos pasaron rápidamente ante sus ojos y la botella de champagne había sido reemplazada por una de vino tinto. Len y Sakura bajaron de la terraza a una playa privada de la mansión y caminaron por ella mientras el agua del océano les mojaba los pies.

-Te amo Len.

-Yo también muñeca, te la estas pasando bien?

-Maravillosamente.

-Que bien...- y siguieron caminando.

Sakura estaba en un mar de nervios, pero aun así se atrevio a preguntar.

-Y ya me vas a decir por que celebramos?

-Cierto me había olvidado...- dijo Len deteniéndose. Sakura trago saliva, ahora era el momento.- Es algo que me sucedió el día de hoy.

-Hoy?

-Si, hoy. Me llego una noticia maravillosa.

-De que se trata?

-Me acaban de nombrar socio de la firma en la que trabajo.

-Felicidades!!!- Sakura abrazo a su novio- es algo que habías deseado desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Gracias- la beso- desde que nos conocemos he querido ese puesto y finalmente lo he conseguido y no lo hubiera podido hacer sin ti muñeca.

-En verdad?- Sakura le regalo la mas grande sonrisa de todas. Ahora era momento de esperar.

-Si, por eso te adoro y te amo. - Len la beso de nuevo haciéndolo mas intensamente.- Que te parece si vamos a celebrarlo a mi nuevo apartamento.

Sakura se separo un poco confundida.- a TU nuevo departamento?- repitió.

-Si al mío. Tengo muchas ganas de mostrártelo. Este es el comienzo de una nueva etapa en mi vida

Len hablaba en primera persona, sin incluir a Sakura que con cada palabra que escuchaba de el se ponía mas triste. Sakura estaba tan desesperada por un compromiso que no se dio cuenta de la verdadera intención de Len, que era únicamente celebrar la promoción de el.

-Sabes Len no me siento muy bien- Sakura comenzaba a decepcionarse rápidamente. Sus ilusiones se vinieron a bajo.

-Te cayo mal la comida? Diablos les dije que cocinaran bien...

-No te preocupes, se que te esforzaste para que celebráramos tu logro, pero podemos celebrarlo en otra ocasión?

-Esta bien- le beso los parpados- regresemos entonces- la tomo de la mano mientras Sakura contenía las lagrimas. No quería que Len se diera cuenta de lo que realmente le sucedía.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hong Kong

El bebe de Keiji lloraba y lloraba y Meiling estaba al borde de una migraña, se tocaba las sienes, pero era imposible apagar el dolor, ya que el tono del bebe aumentaba.

-Keiji Takahara será mejor que vengas en este instante!- se dijo a si misma mientras se levantaba de la cama y se acercaba a la cuna. Tomo al niño en brazos y trato de calmarlo mientras lo mecía de un lado a otro.

-Señora...- se asomo tímidamente la ama de llaves con el biberón en la mano.

-Ya era hora de que aparecieras!- dijo molesta Meiling mientras tomaba el biberón

-Lo siento, pero tiene usted una visita.

-Aja...- Meiling intentaba darle de comer al bebe pero este lo rechazaba- no tienes hambre???

-Es una joven-continuo el ama de llaves

-Es para el puesto de niñera??- puso el biberón en el tocador

-No, pero puedo calmar al bebe- dijo una tercera voz.

-Sakura!!!!!!!- los ojos de Meiling se iluminaron- dios y estoy hecha un desastre, no me puedes ver así, pasa.

Sakura cerro la puerta tras de si- no te preocupes, recuerda que varias veces te he visto sin maquillaje y en pijama

-Esta bien. Ya te puedes retirar Mai- dijo Meiling al ama de llaves mientras continuaba tratando de calmar el bebe- no se que tiene ahora pero no ha dejado de llorar.

Sakura dejo su bolsa y su abrigo en la cama de su amiga- Te importaría si...- dijo tímidamente

-Importarme? Adelante!!!- Sakura se acerco y Meiling le indico como sujetar correctamente al bebe. Al acto, el bebe se calmo y dejo de llorar.- Que diablos...

-Es...- Sakura lo miraba tiernamente- es maravilloso Meiling. Como se llama?

-Kai

-Como el papa de Keiji- Sakura comenzó a mecer lentamente al bebe

-Exacto...- dijo mientras la observaba- debes de tener un don para calmar a los bebes

-No estoy segura, pero por lo menos me alegra que no siga llorando, se ve tan tierno mientras duerme- el bebe ya tenia los ojos cerrados.

-Si es maravilloso...pero que descortés, ven siéntate- Meiling quito una frazada de la silla mecedora y dejo que Sakura se sentara- Cuento me alegra de verte, eres mejor compañía que esa...- se interrumpió rápidamente.

-quien?- pregunto Sakura notando su silencio

-No puedo mentirte. Eres mejor compañía que la novia de Shaoran.

-Oh, ya veo...-

-Perdón, te incomode verdad?

-No claro que no.

-Entonces por que tu rostro se puso triste de repente?

-Yo...- Sakura la miro a los ojos.- Has hablado con Shaoran, debe haberte dicho.

-Sabes que si.

-Esta bien...- suspiro

-Saku, por que no le diste la oportunidad?

-No quiero hablar de tu primo, vine a verte a ti. Tomoyo me hablo para contarme la noticia.

-Si, nació el día de la boda, por lo tanto no estaba en condiciones de volar.

-Ya lo creo, pero fue una lastima que no pudieran haber asistido, fue una boda maravillosa. De seguro ya sabes que Tomoyo esta embarazada.

-No lo sabia, pero que bien, así en unos meses Kai tendrá alguien con quien jugar.- Meiling que rio- y tu que dices? Para cuando un bebe?

-Hummm...- de nuevo el rostro de Sakura se puso triste- yo creo que por el momento no.

-Acaso no tienes novio?

-Lo tengo, pero aun no formalizamos un compromiso, pero tengo esperanzas- Sakura trato de sonreír- Por que la verdad...- Sakura miro al bebe que tenia en brazos- me muero por ser madre...

"Donde escuche eso?" - se dijo a si misma Meiling

- Pero creo que me estoy poniendo sentimental- los ojos de Sakura estaban empañados

-Saku...- Meiling le tendió un pañuelo.- estas muy emotiva.

-Si, creo que la boda y esto me están poniendo muy sentimental, no debería, pero aun asi me siento mal.

"De Shaoran!"

-Puedo hacerte una pregunta Sakura?

-Mientras no tenga nada que ver con mi relación con tu primo.

-Jajaja, casi, quisiera saber si tu actual novio es tu príncipe azul, con el que quieres pasar el resto de tus días.

Sakura la miro unos momentos antes de responder- por supuesto! es perfecto para mi.

Pero a nadie engañaba.

Ni siquiera a ella misma, por mucho que lo intentara.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sakura estaba bajando las escaleras de la mansión de Meiling, y tenia la cabeza llena de pensamientos y sentimientos. Estaba muy contenta por que converso con Meiling como no lo hacia desde hace tiempo, pero a la vez estaba un tanto celosa, por que Meiling tuvo la oportunidad de ser madre, Tomoyo estaba en el camino y ella, se sentía con las manos vacías. Su vida estaba vacía en esos momentos. Necesitaba algo que la volviese a llenar.

O alguien.

-Que tonterías- dijo en voz alta.

Al llegar al primer piso, estuvo a punto de llamar al ama de llaves para preguntarle algo, pero escucho voces al final del pasillo. Se acerco cuidadosamente mientras procuraba mantenerse en la sombra.

-Dices que tiene compañía? y se trata de alguien importante?- era una voz masculina

-Es una joven, al parecer del extranjero. Dice que viajo desde lejos para ver a la señora- contesto tímidamente Mai

-Dices que es mujer????

Después se escucho que movían una silla y Sakura sintió pánico. Aquella voz era la de Shaoran, y no estaba de ánimos para enfrentarlo. Sakura pensaba que Shaoran seguía en Hawaii, pero ahora... no se sentía con el valor de enfrentarlo y no quería darle explicaciones. Busco con la mirada un lugar para esconderse, pero no había habitaciones cerca y era un solo pasillo. Miro a su izquierda y logro esconderse en las cortinas de la ventana.

-"Esto es tan infantil, ya madura Sakura"- se dijo así misma la castaña.

Shaoran salió de la cocina y corrió hacia las escaleras. Esperaba poder hablar con Sakura antes de que se marchara.

Sakura, por su parte, espero a que sus pasos dejaran de oírse para poder salir de su escondite, pero una segunda persona salió de la cocina y se le quedo mirando.

Era aquella rubia novia de Shaoran. No se supone que Shaoran iba a terminar con ella?

-Que haces aquí?- pregunto de mal humor Aya cruzándose de brazos.

-Hum, vengo por un sombrilla- contesto Sakura con lo primero que se le ocurrió- y ya la encontré- cogió uno que estaba en el perchero- así que mejor me voy- rápidamente Sakura salió del pasillo y salió de la casa azotando la puerta.

Afuera trato de respirar con normalidad, pero sintió un rápido mareo que la obligo a detenerse y recargarse en un árbol.

Nunca le había pasado, había sido tan repentino, tal vez fue el estrés que vivió en esos minutos, o tal vez las pastillas le causaban efectos secundarios, tal fuera el caso seria mejor hablar con Jason acerca de su nuevo gran amigo naranja (bote de las pastillas jajaja)

Después le mandaría a Meiling otra sombrilla.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Marisaki: como la ven ??? jajajaja en verdad que la cosa se esta poniendo peluda chicos! jajaja y lo que le falta!!!! por cierto para todo mexico "Feliz dia de la independencia!" que la pasen bien, yo no lo hare, me quedare en mi casa viendo el senor de los anillos ( en verdad que poco sentimiento nacionalista tengo)

Creo que la vez pasada no di muy bien mi direccion del blog asi que aki se las dejo http://marisakidarko. blogspot . com (sin tanto espacio obviamente) es solo una pagina donde comence a escribri una historia que nada tiene que ver con anime, donde dice "introduccion" de su lado derecho, en el mes de agosto si no mal me equivoco ahi lo enconttraran, los demas... mmms son cosas que pienso y siento, si quuieren dejar comentario adelante... en la parte inferior de cada blog donde dice "0 comentarios" denle click y podran darme un msj, se los agradeceria mucho!

Ahora si agradecimientos a:

yukime

Amis cr

margara

sakuriitha007


	7. Confesiones

Capitulo 7

Confesiones

-Jason tengo que hablar contigo- dijo Sakura entrando rápidamente al consultorio

-Estas hablando Sakura- contesto Jason con su habitual calma

-Esto es serio!!! Tómatelo seriamente!!!

-No tengo una copa a la mano, querida Sakura, sino con todo gusto- una sonrisa se asomo en los labios de Jason

-Agggg por favor no me saques de quicio ahora, suficiente fue con el vuelo de regreso.- Sakura se desplomo en el diván

-Ahora a donde fuiste??

-A Hong Kong, visite a Meiling, la prima de Shaoran. Acaba de dar a luz a un precioso niño- Sakura sonrió al acordarse del pequeño.

-Te gustan los niños Sakura?

-Claro! Me gustaría tener un par algún día

-Y los quieres tener con Len??

-Yo…. Ese no es el punto!!!!

-Entonces que es lo que desesperadamente quieres discutir conmigo?

-De Shaoran

-Ah…..-Jason trato de esconder su sonrisa- bien, supongo que lo viste nuevamente.

-Es un idiota! Te lo dije!, sabia que solo buscaba un….revolcón conmigo y lo consiguió!- Sakura se levantó del diván y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación.- Me había prometido que iba a terminar con esa chica, por que supuestamente quería estar conmigo, pero no lo hizo! Sigue con ella!

-Tal vez decidió seguir por que tu lo abandonaste en la habitación de un hotel, el día que te dijo que aun te amaba. Finalmente, el busca ser feliz Sakura

-Patrañas! El nunca pensó en eso, lo mas seguro es que….- Sakura no pudo completar la frase ya que un fuerte mareo le llego de repente y para no perder el equilibrio se sostuvo de la pared.

-Sakura!- Jason dejo caer la libreta y corrió para ayudarla mientras llamaba a gritos a su secretaria.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

-…no lo crees amor???

Silencio

-Shaoran!!!!!!!

-Humm??

-Te estoy hablando y tu pareces estar en otro lado!- Aya se cruzo de brazos molesta

-Perdón- Shaoran paso su brazo sobre los hombros de su novia- estaba pensando si vamos a caber los tres en el departamento.

-En verdad?- los ojos se le iluminaron

-Si, el departamento esta bien, podemos poner al bebe en el cuarto de huéspedes y cuando crezca podremos comprar un casa.

-Oh Shaoran es maravilloso!- Aya le intento dar un beso en los labios pero fallo y termino en la mejilla.

Shaoran la soltó y se sumergió de nuevo en sus pensamientos. Había mentido, no pensaba en el bebe, sino en Sakura. En su visita inesperada en Hong Kong. Sakura parecía no haber creído sus palabras cuando le confeso que aun la amaba y que estaba dispuesto a comenzar de nuevo. Pero ya no la buscaría mas, ahora que su prioridad era la criatura que Aya levaba en su vientre.

Shaoran miro discretamente el perfecto vientre de Aya imaginándose como se vería dentro de unos meses, después la miro a los ojos y se sorprendió ver los ojos de la japonesa en ellos. Estaba aluciando? Sakura esta a su lado sonriéndole. Cerro los ojos y agito la cabeza

-Estas bien Shaoran?- la voz de Aya le confirmo su alucinación.

-Si solo… no te preocupes estoy bien.

-Señor y señora Li?- una enfermera se acerco a ellos.

-Aun no estamos….

-Si, somos nosotros- Aya interrumpió a Shaoran, quien suspiro levantándose de la silla.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

La gente dentro del mueso iba y venia corriendo. Bueno eso pasaba con los trabajadores, por que los turistas miraban las obras de arte y las esculturas, y todos ellos ajenos al terrible estress que se manejaba en el Museo de Arte Metropolitano.

-Sakura, los cuadros pequeños están aun en a bodega, y los murales vienen en camino- le dijo sus asistente.

-Bien, ya esta casi desalojada la sala contemporánea, solo faltas unos Degas, y el jefe viene hasta mañana para rectificar la colocación- Sakura consultaba su agenda electrónica mientras subía por las escaleras- Richie necesito que vayas al a recepción y preguntes por Maggie.

-No vas almorzar? Es más de medio día y no has desayunado

-Hum???- el estomago de Sakura comenzó a gruñir y esta se sonrojo- creo que si. Pero no puedo bajar al comedor, tengo que hablar con los de seguridad y bajar a las bodegas.

-No te preocupes yo me encargo, quieres algo en especial?

-Solo un emparedado Richie- ambos llegaron al segundo piso y caminaron en medio de mascaras africanas- y algo de fruta….

-Esta bien

-Y un café…..no muy cargado y solo una cucharada de azúcar- Sakura reviso su agenda- y una gelatina.

-Esta bien- Riche se rio por lo bajo- no quieres algo mas?

-No seria todo- la chica le sonrió- nos vemos en media hora en el vestíbulo.

Riche corrió de nuevo a las escaleras donde desapareció. Sakura siguió revisando sus notas cuando una llamada entro al celular.

-Alo??

-Hola muñeca

-Len que sorpresa- Sakura llego a una sala prácticamente vacía, excepto por unos cuadros en el suelo perfectamente acomodados, se acerco para revisarlos- hace una semana que no me llamas.

-Mira quien lo dice! Señorita "viajo a Hong Kong".

-Lo siento, debí decírtelo, pero fue de ultimo momento.

-No te preocupes muñeca, pero no me gusta que viajes sola. En fin, hablaba para ver si salimos en la noche.

-Hoy??- Sakura miro su calendario de la agenda- no puedo estoy muy ocupada, de hecho toda la semana estaré ocupada.

-Sakura, solo son un par de horas

-Lo se Len, pero yo sola estoy encargada de esta nueva exposición.

-Lo se, pero no te pido mucho.

-Vale, pero que te parece un café?

-Hum… no es lo que tenia planeado pero esta bien.

-Bien, por que necesitamos hablar Len.- El rostro de Sakura se puso serio.

-Uyyy que miedo, me gusta el toque de misterio Sakura.

-Compórtate, nos vemos a las tres en el café de siempre.

-Esta bien.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sakura estaba sentada en su mesa preferida, junto a la ventana y tenia una taza en sus manos. Esperaba a su novio un tanto nerviosa, por que esta vez, Sakura quería hablar claro y tendido acerca de su relación.

-Perdón por hacerte esperar muñeca- apareció Len y le dio un fugaz beso- el tráfico estaba terrible.

-Lo se, es la hora de la comida, pero no importa.- Sakura sonrió mientras lo veía sentarse- tenemos que hablar.

-Lo se, lo dijiste por teléfono, recuerdas?- Len le pidió a la mesera un americano- y de que se trata el asunto.

-De nosotros.

-Lo se, es fantástica lo nuestro, no lo crees?

-De hecho, no Len.- Sakura bajo la vista a su café y esperaba alguna reacción de su novio.

-Que me quieres decir? Estas terminando?

-Oh cielos no!

-Entonces?

-Quiero que demos un paso adelante Len, llevamos ya varios años juntos y siento que todo es igual que desde el primer día.

-Sakura quieres enseriarte mas? – la mesera le trajo el café a Len

-Si, quiero que vivamos juntos, que tengamos algo más, que compartamos algo mas que comidas y una cama Len.

Su novio se quedo callado unos segundos pensando.

-Pensé que eras feliz como estábamos Sakura

-Si lo era- Kinomoto tomo la mano de su novio- pero ya es tiempo de avanzar.

-Lo siento Sakura no puedo. Yo era feliz y lo que me estas pidiendo….., simplemente no soy así.

-Pero pensé que me querías- dijo Sakura sorprendida.

-Si, pero no sabia que eras una busca-maridos- Len aparto su mano de ella

-Que? No, yo no me refiero a eso….

-Es lo que buscas Sakura! Primero quieres que vivamos juntos, y después querrás que nos casemos….

-No Len, esas cosas vienen con el tiempo- Sakura trato de tranquilizarlo

-No intentes arreglarlo Sakura! Nada mas me falta que me digas que estas embarazada, solo así sabrás que te podrás casar conmigo!

-Len que tonterías dices! No estoy embarazada!

-Sabes que Sakura, yo no estoy para esas cosas, y pensé que lo sabias- Len saco dinero y lo dejo sobre la mesa- lo siento, pero yo no puedo con lo que me estas pidiendo.

Sin decir mas se levanto de la mesa y abandono el lugar dejando su café intacto.

Sakura se quedo sin habla. Cielos, Len había entendido todo mal, solo quería vivir con el, es pedir demasiado? Aun no tenia planes de casarse, por el momento, pero la reacción de su novio le hizo comprender que por mas que quisiera, por mas que Sakura lo deseara, no habría un "siguiente paso" entre ellos.

-Estas bien?- Richie se acerco tímidamente. Sakura levanto su cara

-Si…

-Vi todo lo que sucedió- confeso.

-Lo viste? Cielos, de seguro todos deben de estar mirándome- Sakura bajo su mirada al café

-No todos realmente.

-Que gran apoyo eres.

-Es un idiota.

-Quien Len?

-Si, Sakura el no te sabe apreciar, no te quiere dar el lugar que te mereces. Hasta estoy seguro de que ni te ama como dices que lo hace.

-No sabes que ayuda eres Richie, estas haciéndome sentir mejor- le dio un sorbo a su café.

-Es la verdad Sakura! Te conozco desde hace tiempo y se por lo que has pasado, no deberías estar con ese pelmazo si sabes que te mereces algo mejor.

-El es maravilloso, a su modo.

-Pero no eres feliz Sakura- el asistente acerco su silla a la de ella y la tomo por el mentón- Conozco una forma de hacerte feliz.

-Cual es?- ella se alejo un poco, no era que le desagradara Richie pero ese acercamiento no le gusto para nada.

-Sakura…. Se que no me ves como hombre, pero yo si te veo como mujer. Quiero que me veas y mas que nada, que me escuches, te amo Sakura, yo nunca te lastimaría y haría todo lo posible por hacerte feliz.- Richie tomo las manos de su jefa, esperanzado a que ella dijera algo.

La chica estaba con una batalla en su interior: una parte de ella quería llorar por el desprecio de Len y la otra, simplemente se controlaba por no reírse enfrente de Riche, por que todo lo que escucho, le resulto demasiado gracioso, no lo despreciaba… del todo, pero simplemente, Richie no era su tipo. Sakura se decía esto mientras examinaba de nuevo con la mirada a su acompañante. Su, feo no era, pero tampoco era un dios del Olimpo, un poco pasado de peso si, pero constantemente escuchaba de sus nuevos métodos de ejercicio de los aparatos que veía en los catálogos de la tele, y vaya que no surtían efecto.

-Riche… este yo….-lentamente se soltó de el

-Que es lo que piensas Sakura?- acerco mas su silla y la chica se sintió un poco mas incomoda, si los del local no la habían visto con Len, seguramente pudieron escuchar todo lo que dijo Richie, ya que prácticamente lo había gritado.

-No se como decirte esto…

-Solo dilo- la miro lleno de esperanzas

-Seguramente hay en algún lado una mujer que te esta esperando.

-No entiendo

-Lo siento Richie, pero por mas que intente verte como algo mas que mi asistente, mi amigo- puso una de sus manos en el hombro del chico- no puedo. Simplemente eres demasiado valioso para mi que no te puedo ver con otros ojos.

-Sakura!!!!!!!!- Riche se levanto de un golpe- No estas hablando en serio

-Lo siento Riche- Sakura bajo la mirada

88888888888888888888888888


	8. bienvenidos

Londres

-Shaoran por fin regresas! Pensábamos que la boda de Eriol te iba a entretener aun mas!

-No es gracioso- Shaoran caminaba un poco molesto por los pasillos de su oficina

-Aya hablo hace 10 minutos. Creo que quiere que salgan en la noche- continuo el amigo del castaño

-Que??? Si la acabo de dejar en su departamento hace media hora

-Te acompañó a la boda?

-Si- Shaoran abrió la puerta de su oficina.

-Entonces por que estas tan molesto? No quieres verla? Te engañó o algo por el estilo?

-No…- el ambarino se sentó en un sofá que tenia y suspiro, su amigo tomo asiento en el escritorio

-Suéltalo

-Aya esta embarazada

-Y es tuyo?

-Que insinúas con eso Kevin?

-Nada- el amigo levanto las manos en son de paz- solo que el jefe no creo que este mas contento que tu con la noticia.

-Que??? Cierto!- Shaoran se cubrió los ojos con las manos- acaba de entrar a la empresa, de seguro la despedirán.

-Recuerdo que no querías que entrara a trabajar aquí.

-Si, pero ya no se que es lo que quiero.

Se quedaron unos momentos en silencio hasta que Kevin hablo.

-Piensas casarte con ella?

-Tengo que hacerlo, la quiero y esta esperando un hijo mío.

-Hum… aunque no te veo muy entusiasmado. Bueno tengo que ponerte al tanto. El jefe se fue de vacaciones y regresa en tres semanas.

-Bien, mas trabajo para mi

-Y para mi también ahora que Aya esta esperando tu engendro

-Hey!

-Esta bien, esta bien… pero en la agenda del jefe, tiene una serie de eventos de alta sociedad y sabes cuanto le gustan esos eventos.- dijo sarcásticamente

-Al grano

-Bueno te toca ir a esos eventos, yo no quiero ir.

-Y yo si tengo ganas de ir?

-Aprovecharas para estar con Aya… jajaja

-No te burles.

-Solo decía…. Bueno después te paso detalladamente el itinerario, y ve preparando tus maletas.

-Tengo que viajar?

-Hey nadie le pidió al jefe ser uno de los hombres mas ricos de Inglaterra

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

El Museo Metropolitano de Nueva York era conocido por sus grandes e importantes exhibiciones. Ya fuera una selección de obras de Picasso, o ruinas traídas desde Egipto, el mueso siempre sorprendía a todos, y el día de la apertura de su exhibición mas reciente (trabajos y obras maestras de Da Vinci), los famosos estaban ahí, los hombres mas ricos del mundo estaban ahí, gente importante del mueso estaba ahí.

Excepto Sakura. Organizadora principal del evento.

-Diablos Len, donde te metiste?- decía Sakura mientras colgaba su teléfono por sexta vez. Estaba arreglada y cambiada para el evento y tenia que haber estado ya hace una hora en el museo.

Desde su conversación con Len, no lo había vuelto a ver, solo había contestado una de sus llamadas y habían acordado ir juntos al evento, pero al parecer el novio de Sakura había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar

-Len?- fue lo primero que dijo al contestar

-No señorita Sakura, soy el conserje, llame a un taxi para que la llevara al evento

-En verdad?- Sakura se alegro por fin- es usted mi salvación!

-Lo se, jajaja. El taxi ya esta aquí.

-Gracias en seguida bajo

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Los fotógrafos de los mas importantes medios de comunicación estaban amontonados detrás de una cadena dorada y no dejaban de tomar fotos a los invitados que recién llegaban. Miles de flashes se lanzaban conforme pasaban los minutos y los invitados solo se paraban unos segundos para tener contentos a los fotógrafos.

Tal era el caso de Shaoran con Aya quienes sonreían, bueno por lo menos eso aparentaba Shaoran.

-Odio estos eventos- dijo por lo bajo

-En verdad? A mi me encantan!- dijo Aya moviendo sensualmente su vestido verde que resaltaba su melena rubia. Shaoran simplemente iba vestido de esmoquin.- Cuanto tiempo tenemos que quedarnos?

-Solo una hora o dos, recuerda lo que dijo la ginecóloga.

-Solo llevo cuatro semanas de embarazo y el feto esta perfectamente bien.

-Aun así no me siento tranquilo.

-Vamos Shaoran- finalmente salieron del área de los fotógrafos para ser recibidos por meseros y demás gente del catering.

Afuera del museo hacia un frio espantoso, pero dentro, el clima era tan cálido que hasta Shaoran se quito su saco para poder disfrutar. Vio a personas conocidas, grandes inversionistas de su empresa, algunos con acompañados por las esposas otros, por sus "amigas". El punto es que Aya no veía aquellas chicas con buenos ojos y en las conversaciones resaltaba con exageración acerca de su fidelidad de Shaoran hacia ella. El ambarino solo asentía cuando debía mientras robaba de las meseras varias copas de champagne que las tomaba casi de un sorbo.

Alrededor de las 9 de la noche los invitados pasaron a una de las galerías que tenia un gran ventanal con varias piezas de hierro formando varios cuadros. La luna figuraba en el ventanal y en la galería, donde anteriormente estaba postrado parte de uno de los templos de Egipto, una replica de uno de los mas famosos cuadros de Da Vinci: " La Ultima Cena"

En medio de la galería, había un micrófono que inmediato ocupo una chica que llamo la atención de todos los hombres presentes. Incluyendo a uno que casi se va de espaldas al reconocerla.

-Buenas noches a todos, mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, directora de Arte del Museo. Antemano les quiero agradecer a todos por asistir a tan grande evento, del que estamos más que orgullosos de presentarles……………..

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Apenas había soltado el micrófono, Sakura salió al balcón para tomar aire fresco. Los nervios la habían puesto muy mal y de nuevo unas nauseas terribles la invadieron durante su pequeño discurso.

-"Esto no es normal"- pensó

Tendría que ir al doctor, tan solo acabara todo este evento. O tal vez debía ser a la acumulación de trabajo y estrés que vivió este ultimo mes. Nada bueno para la salud de ella, de cualquiera. No era nada, solo debía cuidar mas su alimentación y en una semana estaría como nueva, también tendría que pedir un cita con su masajista, las espalda la estaba matando y los pies.

-Hola

Sakura se puso rígida al reconocer la voz.

-Que haces aquí?- dijo sin responder al saludo, ni siquiera si volteo para verlo.

-Escapando de las personas, al igual que tu- respondió Shaoran recargándose de espaldas con las manos en los bolsillos en el barandal.

-Yo no me escapo!- contesto Sakura cruzándose de brazos.

-Si lo haces.

-Bueno no es algo que te incumba- finalmente se atrevió a mirarlo

-Tienes razón- la reto con la mirada.

Sakura sintió escalofríos por todo su cuerpo. De nuevo sentía que se peleaban como si fueran dos niños, como si fueran dos adolescentes, como si fueran…

-Que haces aquí?

-Quería tomar aire fresco- Shaoran se giro y recargo sus manos en el barandal, viendo a la nada.

-Me refería a que haces aquí en Nueva York, te pensé de regreso en Londres.

-Asuntos de trabajo.

-Ah ya veo…

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, sin atrevesrse a decir nada, para no arruinar la paz que rondaba.

-Por que?

-No te voy a responder

-Vamos Sakura, no me evadas

-Es en serio Shaoran.

-Me tienes miedo? Que no te he demostrado que he cambiado? Que no te he demostrado que te amo?

-Si, un revolcón de una noche es una muestra de amor!- Sakura se alejo de el, pero Shaoran no se lo permitió

-Vamos sabes que fue mas que un revolcón.

-Shaoran Li, déjame por favor- Sakura trato de soltarse de el.

-debería dejarte ir, por lo que me hiciste, y no debería de besarte- dijo mientras le robaba un beso

Sakura iba a responder, pero no pudo, el beso de Shaoran fue tan embriagador, que no pudo resistirse. Lo sabia, sabia que nunca podría resistírsele, pero debía ser fuerte, por ella, por la relación que tiene con Len…

-Len….- dijo Sakura en medio del beso.

No tenia por que haberlo mencionado, lo único que le provoco fue llorar. Se sintió mal, por que el no había ido por ella, por que en mas de una semana no lo había visto ni hablado con el, tantos años a la basura, todo por que el no quería dar un paso mas.

-Que te pasa?- Shaoran interrumpió el beso al sentir las lagrimas de Sakura.

-Déjame…

-Por que?

-Tu debes de estar con ella….

-Tienes razón- Shaoran por fin recordó el gran compromiso se había metido con Aya.

Sakura se sorprendió por su respuesta, pero acepto alejarse de el, por que justamente la novia de Shaoran acababa de salir de la galería.

-Shaoran te estoy buscando. Debemos irnos, tengo unas nauseas terribles otra vez, y ya sabes lo que dijo la doctora, debo descansar y tomar en acido fólico.- dijo la rubia sin siquiera notar a Sakura

El ambarino solo atino con mover la cabeza y mirar por ultimo a Sakura antes de desaparecer dentro de la galería.

Sakura estaba de piedra.

Doctora?

Nauseas?

Acido Folico?

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS


End file.
